


The Scrapbook: Kyou Kara Maoh!

by Rasei



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Maids know all, collections of drabbles, how do the maids know?, more tags to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasei/pseuds/Rasei
Summary: A KKM dumping ground for snippets, drabbles, and other stories. May feature OCs, odd couplings, and multiply genres. Now: Yuuri has an important question.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Kudos: 2





	The Scrapbook: Kyou Kara Maoh!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm reposting my old FF.net onto A03 at the moment! This just includes several what if, drabbles, and all sort of stuff.

"Yuuri-haika, it was great that you are okay after what happened last week in that all woman human village. It must have been nice seeing Lord von Christ and Lord Weller in drag."

Wolfram could tell something was bothering Yuuri. Yuuri had that adorable confused look as he stared after the maid that just walked off. Finally, Yuuri turned to look at Wolfram. After looking at Wolfram confused, he asked,

"How do the maids find out about this stuff?"


End file.
